


Winter meets Ice

by Giggleteehee



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is exploring when he finds someone stealing his winter. An odd thing to steal but still he goes to investigate. But really who could do such a thing, and how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter meets Ice

Jack was flying around taking in the scenery. He’d come to have some extra fun in an unknown place. Suddenly it got colder and he came to a town that was frozen over.

“Who’s stealing my job?” he hissed looking around.

Going into town he heard stories of some mountain having strange weather, so that was where he headed. It didn’t take long to find the place when there was a giant ice palace on the side.

“Now they’re just showing off.” He pouted going in from the front.

He looked around and was very impressed. Doubting he could make something so accurate he whistled in approval.

“Is someone there?” called a girl’s voice

“There is but not like you can-” he started but was left speechless when he saw her walk into the room.

She turned to look at him “You shouldn’t be here!”

“Wow, wow, wow wait… can you see me?”

“Of course I can, now leave!”

“I take it you made all this?” he ignored and went on looking

“Y-yes, now please leave.”

“It’s nice. I don’t think I could do something like this.” He started walking towards the stairs

“Stay back! I-it’s too dangerous…”

“You’re right, I could slip.” Jack grinned jumping onto the icy chandelier “There we go! A much nicer view.” The girl just stared with her mouth open. “Keep your mouth open and you’ll swallow a bug.” He flicked a snowflake at her and her eyes sparkled

“You… you’re like me?”

“Um, yeah? I guess.” He jumped down “I’m Jack, Jack Frost. And you are?”

“Elsa the ice queen.” She said bitterly

“Well your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He grinned again taking a bow and she finally laughed

“Likewise Jack Frost.” She returned the bow with a smile.

They got along great. Elsa didn’t have to be afraid and Jack finally had a friend. They’d talk or play, usually practicing so Elsa could control her power better. Things were great, until she saw a familiar face.

“Anna? B-but why is she…”

“Who’s that? A friend?” He turned to see Elsa looking scared

“My sister.”

“Elsa, are you alright?”

“No, Jack you have to get her to leave. Please.”

“What? But she’s your-”

“I know!” Elsa wrapped her arms around herself

“Ok, I won’t ask but I won’t get her to leave. One she can’t see me and two I think you should talk to her. She did come all this way.” Elsa looked at him with a desperate face “Don’t worry. I’ll be right behind you.” He smiled, lifting her chin.

Elsa agreed and left when she heard her sister. Jack waited at the door to give them room but to also stay close. Things weren’t going well and he didn’t know what to do when they suddenly started singing.

“Well this is interesting.” He thought to himself with a massive grin, hiding his laughter.

He continued to listen thinking that things may just work out. Then it got bad as Elsa lost control. She started creating a storm and Jack ran to stop her.

“Elsa! Listen to me you can’t be scared. Look your sister and I are here to help.” He pleaded but she just turned and brushed him off.

It was too much and she shot something in every direction. Including her sisters. Jack heard the sound of ice freezing as Anna fell down. Elsa turned when some guy ran in to help Anna. Jack didn’t know what was happening but she seemed fine and Elsa had calmed down a bit.

“I know we can figure this together.” Anna smiled

“How? What power do you have to stop this winter… To stop me?”

“Anna I think we should go.” The guy took a step forward

“No! I’m not leaving without you Elsa.”

“Yes, you are.” And she suddenly created a giant snow golem to throw them out

“Wow…” Jack stared at it “Now that is cool.” He grinned, turning to Elsa

“I don’t know what to do.” She covered her face with gripped fists

“It’s ok, I’m with you all the way.” He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

He wanted to comfort her but didn’t want her to see his face. He knew what he heard and somehow knew it was bad but Anna seemed fine. So why was he scared at that sound he heard from Anna’s heart?

-

After the incident with Anna things got worse. Elsa was losing control as fear took over. Jack was trying to help but it didn’t seem to work.

“You should go… I could hurt you too.”

“Please. You may be the ‘Ice Queen’ but I am winter itself.” He said proudly, nose high in the air.

Elsa was going to protest more when they heard the golem. They went down stairs for a better look at who they were.

“They need help! Elsa stay here and don’t come out.” Jack ordered running out to stop the golem.

As Elsa closed the doors two guys notice her and raced on, without Jack seeing. It wasn’t till they finally stopped the golem that Jack saw something. Forgetting about the others he flew to the balcony.

“Elsa what are you doing?!” he yelled slowing down the block that was about to push someone. He noticed the other guy. “Elsa stop!” he ran in front of her

“Queen Elsa! Don’t be the monster they fear you are!” a man yelled running in

“You hear that? You’re acting like a monster.” Jack said harshly and she stopped.

Then everything happen in an instant. The man ran, an arrow shot and the ground shattered. Jack woke up unconscious and alone. He looked out to the town, knowing she was there and went zooming after Elsa.

“ELSA!” he called flying everywhere, until he finally got a reply.

“Jack? Jack is that you!”

“Elsa.” He landed a window and smashed it “Elsa you have to calm down. This storm has gotten worse.”

“I know! Please help me get out of here.”

As she tried breaking the chains and Jack was breaking the walls they heard people banging on the door. They were trying to get in but Elsa had accidentally froze the room.

“Stand back.” Jack warned her and he finally blew the wall open.

They escaped just in time and ran through the town, away from everyone. It was harder than he thought and the storm was reaching its peak. Jack tightened his grp on her hand. Then they heard something behind them and turned.

“Elsa! You can’t run from this.” The man from the accident said

“Just take care of my sister.” She pleaded letting go of Jack’s hand.

“Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.”

“Oh no… so that’s what it was.” Jack mumbled looking at Elsa

“Your sister is dead… Because of you.”

The words hit her so hard she feel to her knees. The horror of it all even made the storm ease as Jack kneeled beside her. But he didn’t know what to say… So he just hugged her, apologising. It wasn’t till he heard someone scream that he saw what was happening behind them.

Using the wind so none of the sword shards would hit Elsa she jumped up and started at her sister. Anna wasn’t dead, the man had lied and tried to kill Elsa. Anna saved but now she really was gone. Elsa screamed and hugged her frozen sister. Jack tuned away unable to believe everything that had happened today. Then…

“Anna?” he heard Elsa say and looked

It was a confusing five seconds but as Anna explained about what an act of true love could do it made sense. Elsa smiled and began to unfreeze everything. Jack just realised they were all on a melting ocean and quickly used the wind so a boat came under them.

Days past and things were going well. Summer was back and Jack wasn’t needed.

“You’re leaving?” Elsa asked

“Yeah. Got other places to mess around in.” he smiled

“Will I see you again?”

“As long as you believe.”

“… I-I have something for you. I asked Anna to help design it. It’s kinda weird but I think it’s be better than that cloak you’re wearing.” She held out something blue.

Jack took it and examined the thing. It was some sort of big top with a hood at the back. He’d never seen something like this.

“Thanks Elsa. I’ll treasure it.” She smiled, relived as he put it on “I’ll come see you every winter.” He returned the smile when she suddenly hugged him

“You were there for me so I’ll do the same. Call if you need me.” They pulled apart.

Jack let out a little laugh and leaned forward to flick her nose. Then he kissed her cheek and she backed up a little, touching it.

“Only a few months. Don’t miss me too much, Ice Queen.” He teased and flew away.

She stayed there until he was out of sight. She was still holding her cheek, smiling.


End file.
